Moonlight Deceit
by BlackRoseInc
Summary: This fic was created with the help of my Psychology class. The topic of the week is sex and the mind. Go figure I'd write a lemon filled one-shot IchixHime fic...Enjoy while I go argue the death penalty in my Critical Thinking class!


The steam from the shower clouded the bathroom. Candles flickered, as a warm sea breeze came through the window.

Orihime sighed and turned off the water, hesitant to leave the rejuvenating heat. Wrapping up in a fluffy towel, she sauntered slowly to the sink and swiped a hand across the fogged glass. He stood behind her, a hungry look in his eyes.

Before she could react, a hand pressed down on her mouth. He yanked her against his hard, toned chest, muscled arms holding firmly. The hot, brutal breaths attacked her throat with a vengeance. She breathed hard against his hand, as the other grouped her bare breasts. Orihime's body, rejecting every ounce of composure, melted with sinful desire.

"You've been a bad girl," he growled, voice jagged with ferocious lust.

She nodded her head, fighting off the smile growing on her face. "Muhsaease"

Ichigo rubbed his body against hers, "What's that? I'm a tease."

'_Ichigo, please. You're driving me nuts.' _She thought, not taking her eyes off him_. _Hard and powerful, perfect in everyway, his body remained against hers as he guided their bodies to the bed. Her body was purring with an aching desire. She wanted him inside of her, thrusting hard and fast, driving her heightened emotions to ecstasy.

His hands filled themselves with her breasts, rubbing and fondling them with skilled proficiency. Arching her back, Orihime rubbed persuasively against his hardness. He groaned, hips trembling at the sudden friction. Slowly, he untied the towel, letting it fall to the floor.

His lips devoured her neck, his hands ravished her body, lust raising higher and higher as he laid her on the bed. Teased and tormented, her body quivered with pleasure. With a desolate sob, Orihime reached down to grip him through the cotton of his pants. Ichigo choked out a groan, hips plunging into her enthusiastic hand. He nipped at her neck hard, sucking until the skin became red and sensitive. She bit down on her finger, muffling the screams of pleasure.

Orihime felt the bed give, but she didn't seem to care. Her hands roamed across her skin with aching rapture.

Ichigo unbuttoned his shirt, but stopped at the last button. His eyes fell on the beauty laying beneath him. His eyes widened when Orihime caressed her own breasts, _'Don't stop.' _He thought as he continued to strip out of his clothes.

His body was over hers once again, arms capturing her in a seductive confinement. Skin met skin, and with a merciless thrust, he was inside her. The sudden rush of heat, a quivering groan escaped his lips, he began to thrust.

Orihime eagerly complied, pushing her hips up to meet his for each hot slide of their joined bodies. His hands gripped the sheets beneath her, pounded in and out, in and out in a unyielding pace that had both of them breathless in a burning, animalistic pleasure.

Her mind was useless, barely processing the fiendish phrases, lost in the sinful sound of his lust-ridden voice.

His hand slid down to where their bodies joined, and slipped a finger into her folds to tease the swollen nub of her womanhood. Orihime threw her head back and screamed. He did not stop. Still he teased her, still he thrusts into her, and wave after wave combined into a single, uncontainable orgasm.

"Ichigo!" Orihime cried, shuddering and sobbing with the ecstasy of release.

Slinging her legs about his hips, Ichigo thrust home once more. Crying out again, Orihime locked her heels against his lower spine, pressing him closer, urging him deeper.

He nipped at her lips, his pace wicked and solid. She arched into him, moaning her desires. Ichigo hissed when she squeezed her inner muscles around him, pulling his entirety deeper inside.

Her hands snaked through his hair, wet from sweat. His mouth passionately latched onto hers. Gasping, writhing, both moaned and cried out as the building pleasure pulsed through their veins.

Grasping her knees, he pulled one leg over his shoulder and gripped the other around his waist, her lower body was raised completely off the bed. The new angle and depth was mind-blowing. Her eyes almost rolled back, and Orihime bit her lip hard to endure the frenzied cries that scorched in her throat.

Sweat glistening in the moonlight. He thrust again, and again, and again.

Her body exploded, "Ichigo!." She cried his name into the air.

Ichigo, riding the violent pressure of his own climax., "Orihime!" He finally stiffened and shuddered hard, spilling himself deep within her.

Orihime's body was weak, unable to move. Her heart felt like it would explode any second. Her breath was slowing returning to a normal pace.

Ichigo's body still shook as he collapsed onto the bed. Panting breathlessly, he pulled the sheet over their hot bodies.

Nuzzling her neck, he whispered incoherently, "Love me."

Held gently in his arms, Orihime smiled. His left hand was holding her firmly. The ring that sparkled in the moonlight on his finger, matched hers perfectly.

Orihime snuggled deeper into his body, "Always, Ichigo."


End file.
